Lobisomem Apaixonado
by Liora Black
Summary: Remus Lupin se vê diante de uma verdade inquestionável: está irremediavelmente apaixonado por Sirius Black! Sirem SLASH


**Atenção: **_Está fanfic contém SLASH, ou seja, relações amorosas entre dois homens. __Se você não gosta, não se dê ao trabalho de ler, aperte o botão de "voltar" e vá procurar alguma coisa que lhe agrade! Se você gosta, vá em frente e divirta-se!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus perssonagens não me pertencem e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**N/A:** Escrevi essa fic já há algum tempo, mas nunca tive coragem de postá-la. Isso por que ela sempre provocou em mim reações bastante adversas. Tinha dias em que olhava para ela e gostava, e outros em que achava simplesmente intragável. Bem, finalmente tomei coragem. _

_Espero que gostem!_

_

* * *

_

Para Mi, que foi a primeira a ler e gostar dessa história.

* * *

**Lobisomem Apaixonado:**

_por Liora Black_

Eu não sei ao certo _por que_, _como_ e nem, muito menos, _quando_ tudo isso começou. Talvez tenha sido no nosso terceiro ano, quando partiu do Sirius a iniciativa de se transformar em animago só para me fazer companhia nas noites de lua cheia; Ou talvez tenha sido no nosso quarto ano, quando o Sirius me defendeu de dois brutamontes sextanistas decididos a me dar uma surra; Ou ainda no nosso quinto ano, quando fomos obrigados a cumprir uma detenção juntos e conversamos a tarde inteira, Sirius sempre com aquele jeitão típico dele, me fazendo rir a todo instante. Bom, não importa realmente quando, como ou por que, o fato é que eu estou apaixonado por Sirius Black, mesmo que completamente a contra gosto.

Eu odeio gostar do Sirius, me sinto um tolo, um idiota, além de uma estranha sensação de estar fazendo algo ilícito, visto que somos dois homens! Eu tento, mais do que qualquer coisa, lutar contra esse sentimento, mas é impossível! Minhas mãos suam, minhas pernas tremem, meu rosto fica completamente corado e meu estomago dá cambalhotas só de ver ele se aproximando ou sorrindo pra mim. Eu simplesmente não resisto a Sirius Black.

O problema todo é que esse sentimento é uma grande loucura. O Sirius é moreno, alto, forte, charmoso e provavelmente o objeto de desejo da metade das garotas de Hogwarts. E como se não bastasse, ele não só _sabe_ como também se _aproveita_ (pra não dizer abusa) da sua posição. Toda vez que o vejo ele está com uma garota nova pendurada no braço, desfilando pelos corredores e exibindo a piranha pra quem quiser ver.

Black é muito meu amigo, e está sempre ao meu lado, mesmo tendo tantas garotas aos seus pés ele sempre arranja um tempo para mim, James e Peter, seus melhores amigos. É um amigo muito leal, que sempre está lá quando eu preciso e nunca deixou de sorrir pra mim quando teve a oportunidade. No entanto ele não parece perceber meus olhares, nem meus sorrisos e muito menos o estado completamente desconcertado que fico quando ele está por perto. A verdade é que Sirius nunca vai ver em mim nada além de um amigo, nada além de um homem.

*******

Era época do Natal e a escola estava bem mais vazia do que o normal. Eu decidi, como sempre, ficar na escola durante esse período e me surpreendi ao ficar sabendo, através de James, que Sirius também ficaria. Hoje era dia do baile de Natal e todos pareciam bastante excitados com a perspectiva da festa logo mais à noite, menos eu. Primeiro por que nunca gostei muito de festas, principalmente quando essas festas envolvem dança - sou um péssimo dançarino - e segundo por que eu sabia que certamente veria Sirius agarrado com alguma garota qualquer, e isso não me agradava nem um pouco.

Estava quieto no meu canto, tomando meu café da manhã e pensando em qual seria a cor do cabelo da mais nova oferecida que Sirius estaria 'pegando' quando senti uma tapinha nos ombros.

-E aí Moony, animado para o baile? – Perguntou Sirius se jogando numa cadeira ao meu lado.

-Ah... Oi... – Eu despertei dos meus devaneios e o encarei. – Na verdade não. – Respondi tentando não pensar em como ele estava bonito com o nó da gravata ligeiramente frouxo e o primeiro botão da blusa do uniforme aberto.

-Não? Por que não? – Ele quis saber enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora.

-Não gosto muito de bailes.

-Ah Moony, qual é? Sai dessa! – Ele tentou me animar.

-Acho que eu nem vou aparecer. – Comentei sem ânimo na voz.

-Nem se um arranjasse uma gatinha pra ir com você?

Ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei pra ele. – Quem eu quero ir já tem par. – Respondi me surpreendendo comigo mesmo.

Foi a vez dele erguer as sobrancelhas e me encarar com um ar curioso e levemente surpreso. – Ah é? E quem é?

-Erm... Ninguém. – Respondi rapidamente, concentrando minha atenção no mingau a minha frente para não deixar transparecer a coloração avermelhada que tomava conta das minhas bochechas.

-Como assim ninguém? Você acabou de falar "quem eu quero ir já tem par", então eu quero saber, com quem você quer ir?

-Eu não disse isso. – Respondi tomando colheradas tão grades de mingau que era um milagre não engasgar. – Disse?

-Disse sim. Eu não estou ficando surdo. Agora vai, para de me enrolar e fala logo. Quem é? – ele perguntou usando um tom enfático que por um momento achei até interessado demais.

-Posso saber o porquê de tanta curiosidade? – Perguntei, mais uma vez me surpreendendo comigo mesmo.

-Não fuja do assunto Remus Lupin, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Ah, Sirius,... não é ninguém... deixa pra lá.

-Nem pensar, não saio daqui até saber quem foi a pessoa sortuda que arrebatou seu coração. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu demorei alguns instantes para acreditar que ele tinha realmente usado a expressão "pessoa sortuda", e depois, como se não bastasse, sorriu para mim de uma maneira tão linda. Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota e eu voltei a encarar meu prato, que agora estava vazio, procurando desesperadamente algo para ocupar minha boca e ocultar meu rosto que se tornava cada vez mais rosado. Peguei meu copo de suco e enfiei na boca, bebendo rapidamente, sem me atrever a olhar pra ele novamente.

-Relaxa Moony. – Ele disse colocando sua mão sobre a minha e sorrindo mais ternamente ainda. – Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

Por um momento nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu quase perdi a linha de raciocínio quando mergulhei no azul nublado dos olhos dele.

-Você... você não entenderia. – Gaguejei quando senti o toque das nossas mãos.

-Alguma vez eu não entendi alguma coisa quando foi você a me explicar?

Depois dessa eu só consegui balançar a cabeça em sinal negativo, tinha certeza de que se abrisse a boca minha voz não sairia.

-Então, por que você não tenta?

A essa altura a minha cara devia ser a mais ridiculamente abobada do salão principal. Minha boca insistia em um sorriso frouxo, meus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar dos dele nem por um segundo, minhas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas do que nunca, e a vontade que eu tinha era agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

Mas então, tão rápida e inesperadamente quanto esse momento divino chegou, ele se foi. Sirius endireitou-se na cadeira, retirou sua mão de cima da minha e desfez o contato visual.

-Tudo bem. Eu entendo se não quiser falar. – Ele disse passando manteiga em uma torrada. – Mas está falando sério quando diz que não vai ao baile?

Aturdido com a mudança repentina no clima, eu consegui apenas gaguejar. – É... Erm... Sei lá.

-Sabe o que é? – Ele perguntou, lançando olhares ao redor como se procurasse por alguém, e depois acrescentou em um tom de sussurro. - É que... bem... tem uma garota que eu to querendo 'ficar' já há algum tempo, e ela só aceita ir comigo se eu arranjar um par pra amiguinha dela. Aí eu pensei que... bom... você também deveria estar sem par e... pensei que vocês dois pudessem ir juntos. Assim vamos nós quatro e fica todo mundo feliz. – Ele sorriu.

Ok, eu admito, esse foi o pior balde de água fria que eu já recebi na minha vida! Então era isso que ele queria desde o início? Me usar pra conseguir sair com a mais nova piranha do pedaço?!

Subitamente uma enorme vontade de jogar a jarra de suco de abóbora na cabeça dele tomou conta de mim, mas, como sempre, eu me controlei.

Como ele pode ser tão insensível?! E eu?! Eu sou um burro, um idiota completo! Como pude achar que o Sirius, logo o Sirius, o maior garanhão de Hogwarts, pudesse sentir alguma coisa por mim?! Eu sou só um amigo pra ele, eu sou só um _homem_!

-Hein Moony? Por favor! Já faz uma semana que eu tento sair com ela e nada! – Escuto a voz do Sirius ao longe.

-Nossa! Uma semana?! – Respondi com a voz carregada do mais puro sarcasmo. – Como você está conseguindo agüentar tanto tempo?

-Eu sei que ela está caidinha por mim, só está fazendo jogo duro por que tem medo que eu dê um fora nela depois.

Convencido! É isso que ele é! Não vejo como consegui gostar dele da maneira que eu gosto, é simplesmente patético!

-Por favor, quebra esse galho pra mim, só esse! – Ouço a voz dele me chamar à realidade mais uma vez.

-Só _mais _esse, você quer dizer, não é, Sirius? Por que talvez você já tenha se esquecido, mas semana passada mesmo eu 'quebrei seu galho' te ajudando a terminar seu trabalho de poções! Ou então há duas semanas quando eu 'quebrei seu galho' te livrando de mais uma detenção! E assim eu venho fazendo desde que chegamos a essa escola, 'quebrando seus galhos' sempre que você me pede! – Exclamei elevando minha voz e demonstrando mais irritação do que gostaria.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e piscou, parecendo surpreso. – Eu não me esqueci de nada disso, não precisa se exaltar, cara. – Ele respondeu como se medisse as palavras.

Eu bufei impaciente, cruzei meus braços e desviei os olhos para o chão. Fiquei assim por alguns minutos.

–Tá. – Finalmente respondi não acreditando em mim mesmo.

-Tá? – Ele pareceu não entender. – Espera aí... Isso é um _sim_? Você aceita quebrar mais esse galho pra mim? – Me perguntou como um sorriso arreganhado.

Eu olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso amarelo. – É. – Respondi odiando a mim mesmo por ter concordado.

Por que eu sempre cedia? Por que eu nunca conseguia dizer não ao Sirius?

Ele arreganhou ainda mais o sorriso ao ouvir minha resposta e me abraçou tão repentinamente que me surpreendeu. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha dorsal quando senti os braços dele me envolverem, e eu descobri que a sensação dos nossos corpos colados era maravilhosa.

-Obrigado Moony, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – Ele me agradeceu ainda me abraçando.

Imediatamente toda a minha raiva foi embora e eu retribuí ao abraço amigável, feliz que Sirius não pudesse ver meu rosto, sorrindo da maneira mais idiotamente apaixonada, às suas costas.

*******

Eu sou mesmo eu idiota. Até agora não acredito que concordei em vir para essa festa que, diga-se de passagem, está um saco. A tal garota que o Sirius arranjou pra mim é medonha, não que eu esteja me importando, é claro, mas eu não preciso queimar meu filme aqui nessa escola mais do ele já é queimado. Depois de dar um 'perdido' na tal menina, que também pareceu aliviada de se ver longe de mim, eu me sentei em uma das mesas espalhadas pelo salão e olhei ao redor procurando por Sirius.

Não demorei muito tempo para encontrá-lo. Ele estava na pista de dança, agarrado na cintura da tal garota com quem ele queria tanto sair. Os dois dançavam animados e a maneira com a qual ela sorria pra ele, toda derretidinha, embrulhou meu estômago. Fechei a cara sentindo meu sangue começar a inflamar e estreitei os olhos para aquela cena, não conseguia parar de acompanhá-los com o olhar.

Eu não devia ter vindo, qualquer coisa é melhor do que ver o Sirius se divertindo tanto na companhia de uma qualquer. Mas a culpa disso é toda minha, é claro, quem mandou não fechar a boca? Quem mandou não conseguir resistir quando ele te olha nos olhos? Bem feito!

A música agora está mais calma e romântica, embalando os casais apaixonados na pista. Sirius ainda está lá com a tal menina, dançando agarradinho, segurando a cintura, cochichando coisas ao ouvido dela...

Preciso ir embora! Do jeito que as coisas estão indo eles não vão demorar a se beijar e eu, definitivamente, não quero estar aqui pra ver isso.

Dito e feito. Assim que me levantei para cruzar a pista de dança e deixar o salão, vi os dois se encarando cada vez mais próximos, as mãos de Sirius acariciando as costas dela, seus rostos chegando mais perto a cada segundo...

Impulsionado por uma explosão de um ódio ciumento que tomou conta de mim, rumei em direção à saída o mais rápido que consegui, passando pela pista de dança a passos firmes e esbarrando nos dois, atrapalhando o beijo.

Estou cansado! Não agüento mais! Gostar do Sirius foi a pior coisa que pôde acontecer em toda a minha vida! Sinto-me triste, magoado, raivoso, decepcionado... Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Meus punhos estavam cerrados e meus dentes trincados, eu só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Ei! Moony! – Escutei a voz de Sirius me chamar.

Não dei atenção. Não queria dar a ele o gostinho de me ver naquele estado deplorável, por mais que ele não soubesse que era o culpado de tudo aquilo. Continuei seguindo sem olhar pra trás.

-Ei! Moony! ... Remus! ... Ei! ... Espera!... Lupin! – Escutei ele me chamar diversas vezes e em nenhuma delas dei atenção.

Quando finalmente consegui deixar o salão principal e me virar para subir as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, senti uma mão segurar meu pulso.

-Caramba! Você não está me escutando? O que está acontecendo? Por que está saindo tão cedo da festa?

Eu não respondi, nem o encarei. Continuei tentando seguir para a torre, mas a mão dele me impedia. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte.

-Me solta! – Eu exclamei sem fazer questão de controlar o tom de voz, me virando para ele e deixando que ele visse meu rosto contorcido, num esforço para não chorar.

Sirius arregalou os olhos ao me ver daquela maneira e demonstrou-se preocupado. – O que você tem? – Ele perguntou sem largar meu pulso.

-Eu disse pra me soltar! – Exclamei entre dentes, fazendo um movimento brusco com o braço e finalmente me vendo livre da mão dele.

Comecei a galgar os degraus que levam a torre da Grifinória de dois em dois, rezando pra que ele não me seguisse, querendo apenas ficar sozinho.

-Moony! – Ele veio correndo atrás de mim parecendo muito preocupado.

Entrei no dormitório vazio e bati a porta com toda força. Tudo que conseguia sentir era raiva, e a imensa vontade de extravasá-la. Chutei o meu malão com toda força, arranquei as cobertas da minha cama e as joguei no chão, soquei a parede. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas não queria chorar.

-O que você está fazendo?! – Berrou Sirius entrando no quarto e vendo toda a bagunça.

-Nada! Sai daqui! Me deixa em paz! – Eu berrei de volta.

-Eu não vou sair!

-Me deixa em paz, Black!

-Não! Eu não vou te deixar aqui assim!

-Eu não quero a sua companhia! – Eu berrei jogando a jarra de água no chão. – Por que você não vai ficar com aquela garota do baile? Você não queria tanto ficar com ela? Ela deve estar sentindo a sua falta agora! Vai! Me deixa! – Eu gritei derrubando tudo que conseguia encontrar pela frente.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ AFINAL?! – Sirius berrou tão alto que se sobrepôs aos meus gritos, ao mesmo tempo em que segurou meus braços e me prensou contra a parede, impedindo-me de quebrar mais coisas.

Nem mesmo a sensação dos nossos corpos tão colados e dos nossos rostos tão próximos conseguiu me aliviar dessa vez.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?! – Eu dei uma risada completamente forçada e sarcástica. - SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É ASSIM TÃO CEGO QUE NÃO CONSEGUE NEM VER O QUE ESTÁ ESCRITO EM LETRAS GARRAFAIS NA SUA CARA?! VOCÊ QUER REALMENTE SABER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?!

-Quero!

-VOCÊ! – Eu berrei o mais alto que consegui. – É VOCÊ O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO, SIRIUS BLACK! – Eu berrei não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que começavam a rolar pelo meu rosto. – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE JEITO CONVENCIDO, MULHERENGO, CANALHA, INSENCÍVEL QUE VOCÊ TEM! – Eu não economizei nos xingamentos, queria feri-lo, queria magoá-lo da mesma maneira que eu estava magoado. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – Finalizei com a voz mais carregada de rancor que consegui.

Por um momento achei que ele fosse me bater ou então começar a gritar do mesmo jeito que eu, mas ao ouvir minhas últimas palavras ele simplesmente arregalou os olhos e entre abriu a boca, demonstrando espanto e tristeza. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos, apenas nos olhando nos olhos, com as respirações ofegantes e sem falar nada. As lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo meu rosto. E então, uma expressão de compreensão foi invadindo o rosto de Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia a minha raiva se dissipar e dar lugar a vergonha e a tristeza. O aperto contra a parede que o corpo de Sirius exercia em mim foi se atenuando aos poucos e a cada minuto que passava eu podia ver mais tristeza e culpa em seus olhos. Imediatamente senti uma vontade louca de me desculpar, mas só conseguia chorar cada vez mais. Ele afrouxou o aperto em meus punhos e separou nossos corpos sem perder o contato visual.

-Moony... – Ele murmurou numa voz baixa e triste. Seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados em surpresa.

-Eu... eu não queria... – Eu soluçava. – Eu... pedi pra você sair... Pedi... pra você me deixar. – Murmurei numa justificativa desesperada.

Mas Sirius nem parecia estar me ouvindo. Sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo surpresa e confusa, seus olhos estavam vidrados nos meus. Ele foi se afastando de mim cada vez mais, sem nunca perder o contato visual, até sair do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

*******

A lembrança do olhar surpreso, culpado, magoado e confuso de Sirius me perseguiu incansavelmente durante os dias que se seguiram. Todas as noites antes de dormir, quando fechava o cortinado em volta da minha cama e deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, sentia meus olhos arderem absurdamente e, sem conseguir me segurar, eu deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo canto dos meus olhos e molharem o travesseiro. Não entendia como tinha chegado aquele ponto, não entendia como pude explodir daquela maneira, falar todas aquelas coisas, me descontrolar e expor meus sentimentos daquela forma. Sabia que Sirius não era burro, seria como juntar 'dois mais dois' e ele chegaria à conclusão de que o que falei é exatamente o contrário do que sinto.

E Sirius parecia ter chegado a essa conclusão. Desde o dia do meu desabafo descontrolado ele estava diferente comigo, não olhava mais nos meus olhos, tampouco sorria para mim, procurava manter certa distância e me tratava com uma estranha formalidade. Mas não era só comigo que Sirius estava diferente, desde então, era comum encontrá-lo sentado sozinho em um canto, introspectivo e melancólico, já não fazia mais piadinhas a todo instante e nem tinha mais aquele ar 'rebelde sem causa' que ele costumava ter, até os convites de James para pregar peças em Snape e as insinuações das garotas que corriam atrás dele o dia inteiro ele estava recusando.

Eu estava confuso, um turbilhão de sentimentos se misturava dentro de mim. Em primeiro lugar, estava furioso comigo mesmo por ter deixado transparecer tão obviamente meus sentimentos, sabia que nunca teria uma chance com Sirius e não queria que ele soubesse de nada, meus sentimentos por ele eram meu segredo mais íntimo; em segundo lugar, sentia vergonha por ter dado um 'espetáculo' digno de novela mexicana como aquele; em terceiro lugar, sentia raiva de Sirius pelo seu afastamento e seu comportamento distante em relação a mim, eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, sabia por que queria se afastar, na certa estava me vendo com outros olhos, me achando um anormal ou algum tipo aberração estranha que poderia agarrá-lo a qualquer momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia o peso da culpa esmagar meu peito ao vê-lo sozinho, triste, e amuado pelos cantos do castelo e isso me entristecia profundamente; mas mais do que qualquer outra coisa, eu me sentia arrependido.

Não demorou muito para James perceber o clima tenso que se instalou entre nós e a mudança drástica de comportamento de Sirius. A partir de então, eu sempre via os dois de cabeças juntas durante as aulas, cochichando coisas e tinha certeza que falavam sobre mim. Não me importava que Sirius contasse de nós para o James, aliás, ele era a única pessoa que eu não me importava que ficasse sabendo, ele sempre foi muito meu amigo e muito compreensivo também, tinha certeza que ele me entenderia.

*******

Algumas semanas depois do fim do Natal eu estava sozinho no dormitório, olhando para o teto e ocupando a minha cabeça, como sempre, com algo relacionado a Sirius quando James entrou e veio na minha direção, sentando-se na beirada da minha cama. Eu não disse nada, apenas olhei para ele e então desviei os olhos, fingindo achar minhas unhas da mão direita a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-Você está mal mesmo, né? – Ele perguntou com uma cara preocupada.

-Então o Sirius já foi te contar tudo que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei ainda sem encará-lo.

-Na verdade, ele me contou sim. – Ele confirmou.

Ergui os olhos. – O que ele te disse?

James suspirou. – Nada que eu já não soubesse.

Eu demorei alguns minutos para absorver aquela resposta piscando algumas vezes seguidas. – Como assim? – Perguntei sentando mais ereto e franzindo o cenho ligeiramente.

James não respondeu imediatamente, ele parecia procurar as palavras certas. – Eu já sabia que você gostava do Padfoot.

Senti minha boca se abrir ligeiramente e meus olhos se arregalarem. – Como?

-Bom... Na verdade, foi a Lily que me chamou atenção pra isso pela primeira vez e desde então eu comecei a reparar em você e... bem... concluí sozinho.

Senti minha boca se abrir ainda mais e arregalei os olhos surpreso. Será que era tão óbvio assim?

-Será que eu sou tão transparente assim? – Perguntei temeroso.

-Só um pouquinho. – Ele me respondeu numa tentativa de suavizar as coisas. – Só quando você dá aquelas olhadas prolongadas na direção dele ou quando sorri frouxo quando ele está por perto...

-Mas isso é quase sempre! – Eu constatei chocado.

-É, mas... Provavelmente eu só reparei por que ando colado com vocês o dia inteiro e a Lily está sempre comigo então... – Ele continuava tentando amenizar a situação.

-Quem mais está sabendo disso? Peter? Sirius?! O Sirius já sabia? – Eu o interrompi usando um tom urgente na voz.

-Não. – Ele respondeu seguro. – Wormtail está sempre com a cabeça no jantar e o Padfoot é desligado demais quando se trata desses assuntos.

Eu respirei momentaneamente aliviado. Pelo menos ninguém mais está sabendo... Só a Lily, mas ela era namorada do James e mulher sempre se liga mais nessas coisas.

-E o que vocês acham disso? – Eu me peguei perguntando.

-Disso o que?

-Deu gostar do Padfoot, o que vocês acham? – Repeti a pergunta sem ter certeza se queria escutar a resposta.

-Normal. – Ele respondeu de maneira simples.

-Normal? Como assim normal? Vocês acham normal um homem gostando de outro? Vocês não acham isso _errado_?

James sorriu. – É claro que não. É isso que você acha? – Ele devolveu a pergunta.

Não respondi imediatamente a pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu hesitei. – Não... Quer dizer... Eu achava que sim, mas... depois que comecei a gostar do Sirius percebi que o que eu sentia por ele era tão... Sei lá... Tão forte e sincero que não podia, simplesmente não tinha como, ser _errado._ – Confessei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem involuntariamente. – Mas eu sempre tenho impressão que as pessoas não pensam assim.

-Você não devia ficar ligando pra o que essa gente retrógrada pensa. Não existe certo ou errado quando a gente gosta de verdade de alguém. – Ele respondeu inflando o peito com ares de conselheiro amoroso.

Eu sorri e ao mesmo tempo ergui uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo, com certeza aquelas palavras tão bonitas e sentimentais não eram da autoria de James Potter.

-Ok. Eu admito. Essa última frase é da Lily, ela me disse isso outro dia. – Ele confessou ao ver minha expressão de desconfiança descontraída. – A propósito, ela acha que você e o Sirius formariam um casal lindo e torce muito por você e ele.

Eu alarguei o sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, era muito bom saber que existia alguém, além de mim, que enxergava o óbvio: que o par perfeito para o Padfoot era eu. Mas então, tão rápido quando essa sensação reconfortante me preencheu ela me deixou. O que eu estava pensado? Por que ainda perdia meu tempo com isso? Por que não conseguia colocar na cabeça que o Sirius _nunca_ olharia pra mim? Eu não tinha _nenhuma_ chance.

-Como ele está? – Perguntei voltando ao meu tom triste. – O Padfoot?

-Está mal. – Respondeu James em tom de pesar. – Está confuso e supresso com tudo isso, além de se sentir culpado por ter sido tão cego e insensível...

-Eu não devia ter dito nada disso! – Exclamei repreendendo-me imediatamente. – Se eu tivesse pelo menos coragem de me desculpar, mas sinto tanta vergonha que nem olhar na cara dele estou conseguindo!

-Calma. Você se descontrolou, só isso. Não fique se culpando tanto. – Ele disse se levantando e dando tapinhas nos meus ombros antes de rumar em direção a porta. - Acho que o que vocês dois precisam agora é de uma boa conversa...

-Ei! Prongs! – Eu chamei quando o vi passar pelo portal do dormitório com um ar decidido. – O que você vai fazer? O que vai dizer ao Padfoot? – Perguntei, mas a única coisa que obtive como resposta foi o ruído da porta batendo quando ele passou.

*******

A partir de então eu me vi constantemente nervoso e ansioso diante da expectativa de uma conversa com Sirius. Queria dizer mil coisas a ele. Queria pedir desculpas por ter gritado e xingado-o, queria dizer que sentia muito por ter dito tudo aquilo e feito ele se sentir tão mal, queria dizer para que não se sentisse culpado pelas coisas horríveis que eu disse, queria pedir pra que ele não se afastasse de mim por isso e nem começasse a me tratar diferente, queria dizer que eu sabia que nunca teria uma chance com ele e que não queria de maneira alguma perder nossa amizade de tantos anos, e principalmente, queria dizer a ele que sentia falta do velho Sirius: brincalhão, sorridente, debochado e amigo, meu melhor amigo.

Volta e meia me pegava repassando esse discurso mentalmente, aflito com a possibilidade de esquecer alguns dos pontos. Eu não sabia nem quando e nem onde seria a conversa e isso só me deixava mais nervoso. Esperava que James viesse falar comigo dentro de alguns dias, mas isso não aconteceu. Fiquei me perguntando se ele não queria que eu tomasse a iniciativa e chamasse Sirius pra conversar, mas eu não conseguia, toda vez que o via meu coração disparava de nervoso e minha garganta parecia dar um nó, impedindo que as palavras saíssem. Depois de alguns dias angustiantes de tentativas eu desisti e me vi resignado a esperar que ele viesse falar comigo.

*******

Era sábado e eu estava sentado à sombra de uma frondosa árvore na beira do lago, observando o pôr-do-sol que tingia o céu de laranja. Observar o pôr-do-sol era uma das poucas coisas que conseguia me fazer relaxar ultimamente. Eu pensava na lua cheia, que seria na semana que vem, e na triste perspectiva de não poder contar com Padfoot pra me acompanhar dessa vez. Seria realmente ruim ter que passar por toda a fase da lua cheia sozinho depois de tantos anos tendo alguém para 'uivar' comigo.

-Será que a gente pode conversar? – Eu escutei a inconfundível voz rouca do Sirius atrás de mim.

Eu virei assustado, me erguendo rapidamente, e sentindo o coração disparar e as pernas bambearem de leve quando vi que era realmente ele quem estava ali.

-Erm... Claro – Respondi sentindo minha voz falhar de leve e sem conseguir encará-lo.

Houve um momento de silêncio torturante. Arrisquei um olhar para ele e vi que ele também evitava meus olhos e parecia muito triste.

-Como você está? – Eu não resisti a perguntar, demonstrando preocupação e esquecendo completamente tudo que eu tinha ensaiado pra falar.

Ele encarou o chão e deu de ombros. – Vou indo. E você?

-É, eu também.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio em que ficamos encarando o chão, até eu tomar coragem e falar tudo que tinha pra dizer.

Respirei fundo. – Sirius, me desculpa? – Eu pedi com sinceridade. – Por favor, me desculpa! Eu falei aquilo tudo sem pensar, eu não queria te magoar e muito menos te ver tão triste, eu não sei o que me deu na hora-

-Raiva. – Ele me interrompeu. – Você ficou com raiva.

Fiquei ligeiramente atordoado com a interrupção. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu desconfiava que Sirius pudesse estar ouvindo mesmo estando a vários passos de mim. – Erm... É, eu... fiquei com raiva, mas... – Gaguejei.

-Tudo bem, Moony. – E eu senti meu coração esquentar só de escutar ele me chamando de Moony novamente. – Eu também teria raiva se fosse você, na verdade já teria tido esse ataque há muito tempo se fosse você. Eu andei pensando e cheguei à conclusão que sou realmente irritante-

-Não! Você não é irritante. – Eu interrompi não conseguindo controlar o impulso de defendendo-lo dele mesmo. – Você é... – Eu hesitei na hora da escolha do adjetivo. Não poderia deixar escapar nada como: maravilhoso, perfeito ou tudo que eu sempre quis... – Erm... Muito... agradável. – Completei corando um pouco.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, um sorriso triste e descrente, mas já foi o bastante para me derreter todo por dentro. Eu estava usando todas as minhas forças para controlar meus sorrisos que pareciam surgir do nada e se ocupar da minha boca sem a minha permissão.

-Sirius eu... sinto muito mesmo que isso tudo tenha acontecido... Me desculpa? – Insisti na pergunta. Precisa escutar a resposta mais do qualquer coisa.

-Eu não vou desculpar você, Moony. – Ele disse de uma maneira calma, e nessa hora senti o ar faltar e o coração parar de bater momentaneamente. – Por que você não fez nada que precise das minhas desculpas. – Ele completou, e eu senti como se meu estômago passasse instantaneamente do gelo polar para o calor dos trópicos. – Você não me falou nenhuma mentira, foi sincero comigo...

-Mas eu te magoei muito. Eu não queria ter te magoado daquele jeito eu... eu... – Eu o encarei pela primeira vez. – Padfoot, eu não te odeio. – Sussurrei antes que pudesse me conter e senti minhas bochechas corarem violentamente.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão direita no meu ombro, eu desviei os olhos. – Eu sei Moony, eu sei. – Ele respondeu de maneira reconfortante. – Se alguém tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu. – Disse assumindo um tom mais firme. - Você sempre foi tão legal comigo, sempre do meu lado, sempre me ajudando quando eu precisei, sempre o primeiro a me estender a mão, e eu nunca, nem sequer, te agradeci por nada disso! – Eu fiz menção de interromper, mas ele ergueu a mão esquerda. - Todas aquelas coisas que você me falou me fizeram ver que... eu tenho sido um idiota, não só com você, mas com todos ao meu redor. Eu sou realmente um egoísta, mulherengo e convencido como você me disse. Eu... só precisava que alguém me dissesse isso, só precisava que alguém abrisse meus olhos. – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu sei que andei me afastando de você esse tempo todo-

-Você deve estar me achando um anormal. – Falei sem conseguir controlar minha boca. – Eu entendo que queira se manter longe a partir de agora-

-Não! Eu não te _acho_ anormal! Você não _é_ um anormal! Eu só não sinto... Bem, eu não tenho...

-Eu sei que você gosta de mulher. – Interrompi, poupando-o de terminar a frase. – Eu sempre soube.

Ele deu tapinhas leves no meu ombro e mordeu o lábio inferior em um gesto de indecisão, como se estivesse prestes a me dizer alguma coisa. Mas logo sua expressão se suavizou e eu pude ver que ele procurava algo reconfortante para me dizer, mas estava tendo dificuldades de encontrar.

-Eu sei que não era exatamente isso que você queria ouvir, mas... eu queria te dizer que não vou mais me afastar, eu não _quero_ mais me afastar... Eu sinto falta de você, sinto falta da sua amizade e eu gostaria muito que nós voltássemos a ser como antes, voltássemos a ser melhores amigos. – Ele me disse.

Eu suspirei e sorri com o canto da boca. – Era exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir. – Disse alargando o sorriso.

Me adiantei para abraçá-lo. Por alguma razão que não sei explicar, senti uma enorme necessidade de tê-lo junto a mim, mas não era uma necessidade carnal e desejosa, ao contrário, sentia uma necessidade pura e quase infantil de amparo e proteção. Dei um passou a frente e comecei a erguer os braços, mas parei abruptamente. Ele tinha acabo de falar que me queria apenas como amigo, e se achasse que eu tinha segunda intenções na aproximação? E se achasse que eu estava me aproveitando de um momento como esse? E se agora que ele estava sabendo do que sinto não se sentisse mais à vontade para me abraçar? E se-

-Ah! Deixa de besteira! – Ele disse percebendo minha hesitação e me puxando para um abraço antes mesmo que eu tivesse tempo de terminar meu raciocínio.

Eu me deixei envolver pelos seus braços e não pude deixar de sentir o coração bater mais forte. Sentia que aquele lugar era meu, sentia que nós nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, mas espantei essas idéias da cabeça. O importante era que tudo melhoraria a partir de agora, e mesmo sabendo que nunca teria uma chance com Sirius, eu estava feliz por poder ter meu amigo de volta.

*******

E as coisas realmente melhoraram. O clima entre mim e Sirius voltou a ser alegre e descontraído como sempre. Sirius também tinha mudado, voltado a ser o velho e bom debochado e gozador de sempre, mas com uma diferença, eu não o via mais se agarrando com garotas a cada corredor, e confesso que estava achando ótimo.

Parecia que o que eu tinha dito pra ele na noite em que desabafei tinha realmente surtido algum efeito e, pela primeira vez, eu estava me sentindo aliviado de ter deixado claro como me sinto em relação a ele. Sinto-me como se agora estivesse 'jogando limpo', colocado as cartas na mesa, como se tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas.

Eu ainda penso nele, não vou negar. Pra falar a verdade, é só nele que penso, mas eu me esforço, eu tento não pensar, tento espantá-lo pra longe da minha cabeça, mas é impossível. Conformado eu tento, pelo menos, controlar meus olhares e meus sorrisos a fim de proporcionar uma convivência o mais amigável e descontraída possível.

Já se passaram quatro luas cheias desde a nossa conversa e durante as quatro eu pude contar com o grande cachorro preto, que era Padfoot, me fazendo companhia, uivando junto comigo e cuidando para que eu não me ferisse de mais, já que perdia completamente a consciência e o controle quando me transformava em lobo.

Estava voltando para a sala comunal depois de cumprir com as minhas obrigações de monitor e fazer a ronda no sétimo andar. Já era tarde e eu me sentia imensamente cansado depois de um dia exaustivo de aulas. Disse a senha à mulher gorda e passei pelo buraco do retrato. A sala comunal estava quase completamente vazia, com exceção de algumas meninas do quinto ano que cochichavam em um canto lançando olhares significativos para Sirius que estava sentado do outro lado do aposento, envolto em livros e pergaminhos, e parecia nem notar a existência das tais meninas.

-Ainda por aqui, Padfoot. – Eu disse me aproximando e me sentando na cadeira ao lado dele.

-Hum... Ah... Oi, Moony. – Ele me cumprimentou parecendo sair de uma espécie de transe. – Pois é, estou terminando esse trabalho de História da Magia, o prazo de entrega é amanhã. O Prof. Binns pediu cinqüenta centímetros de pergaminho e até agora eu só fiz dez! – Disse usando um tom de voz cansado e ao mesmo tempo exasperado.

Ele estava realmente muito cansado, tinha olheiras sob os olhos e uma expressão exausta. Imediatamente eu me penalizei com a situação.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo. – Disse sorrindo e puxando o pergaminho pra perto de mim.

-Ah... Não Moony, não precisa, é sério. – ele recusou puxando o pergaminho para longe de mim.

-Sirius você está bem? – Eu perguntei levando as mãos a testa dele. – Você _nunca_ recusou minha ajuda para terminar trabalhos!

-É, eu sei, mas... você também deve estar cansado, e... esse trabalho é meu, e...

-Aposto que aquelas meninas estão tirando a sua concentração, né? – Perguntei apontando discretamente para as garotas do outro lado da sala.

Ele olhou na direção do meu dedo e as tais meninas começaram disparar risadinhas bobas e, para mim, profundamente irritantes, na direção dele. Sirius meramente deu de ombros. – Nem tinha notado que elas estavam ali. – Respondeu sem alterar o tom cansado da voz.

Eu pisquei várias vezes e demorei uns segundos até absorver sua resposta. Estava esperando algo como: "Não são elas que tiram minha concentração, sou eu que tiro a delas" ou "Pois é, eu viro a cabeça das mulheres" e, no entanto, ele nem tinha percebido a presença delas!

-Mas... Se não são as meninas... O que está tirando sua concentração? – Quis saber curioso e ligeiramente perplexo.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos cansados, como se estivesse perdendo noites de sono já há algum tempo.

-Ando com a cabeça cheia. – Respondeu. – Só isso. – Completou como alguém que deixa claro que não quer mais falar sobre o assunto.

-Ok, então deixa eu te ajudar, eu sou bom em História da Magia e juntos a gente termina isso rapidinho-

-Não precisa, é sério. – Ele tornou a recusar.

-Por que você não quer minha ajuda?

-Por que eu não acho legal que você fique fazendo meus trabalhos... Não agora... Não depois do que aconteceu, eu... eu me sinto como se estivesse _usando_ você.

Espera aí! Será que eu estou vendo o que eu estou vendo? Será que aquela coloração avermelhada que está tomando conta das bochechas do Sirius é...? Não! Sirius Black não pode estar envergonhado! Eu _nunca_ vi o Sirius corar antes e... Por causa de mim? Não! Definitivamente eu devo estar interpretando as coisas da maneira errada!

-Eu não quero que fique com vergonha de pedir as coisas pra mim. – Eu disse de maneira firme. – Não foi você quem disse que queria que fossemos amigos como antes?

Ele baixou os olhos para o papel. – Amigos como antes. – murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para mim. – É, eu disse. – Ele confirmou sem emoção.

-Então pronto. Antes você não tinha vergonha de me pedir as coisas, e agora também não vai ter. – Disse puxando o pergaminho pra perto novamente.

-Mas-

-Esquece Padfoot, nada do que você me diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

Ele sorriu e finalmente cedeu, deixando que eu lesse o que ele tinha escrito até então.

-Já está sabendo da festinha? – Perguntou algum tempo depois enquanto escrevia algumas frases que eu ditava, arranhando a pena no pergaminho.

-Que festinha?

-Eu e o Prongs estamos armando uma festinha, aqui mesmo no salão comunal, daqui a duas semanas.

-Pra comemorar o que? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho.

-A vida, meu caro. – Ele brincou daquele jeito típico dele.

Eu dei uma risada.

-Acho que essa festa vai 'bombar' mais do que a que fizemos antes do Natal. Vai ter muita música, comida, e até Firewhisky contrabandeado de Hogsmade. – Ele disse aparentando um pouco mais de ânimo na voz agora.

-Sirius, eu sou monitor! Não era pra você estar falando essas coisas pra mim! Bebidas alcoólicas são expressamente proibidas aqui na escola e-

-Relaxa Moony, ninguém vai ficar sabendo. – Disse descontraído. - E aí, você se anima?

-Desde que vocês escondam as garrafas de bebidas muito bem escondidas...

-Pode deixar.

-Então tudo bem. – Eu concordei com um sorriso, nunca consegui negar nada a Sirius mesmo...

Algumas horas depois o trabalho tinha ficado finalmente pronto e Sirius parecia fazer muita força pra não dormir, tinha os olhos semi-serrados e esfregava-os a todo instante.

-Obrigado pela ajuda Moony, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – Ele murmurou embriagado de sono enquanto esfregava os olhos e se deitava sobre o pergaminho.

Eu sorri de maneira tola, imaginando como seria escutar essas palavras sussurradas ao pé do meu ouvido. Mas Sirius não viu meu sorriso, tampouco o olhar carinhoso que lhe lancei, pois já tinha fechado os olhos e se entregado ao sono ali mesmo, em cima do trabalho.

*******

A notícia da festinha de Prongs e Padfoot se espalhou rapidamente entre os estudantes da Grifinória. As festas organizadas pelos dois sempre faziam muito sucesso graças a ousadia que eles tinham para contrabandear bebidas alcoólicas e artigos da Zoko's para dentro do castelo. Logo, todos pareciam não só estar sabendo da festa, mas também muito animados.

A música estava animada, salgadinhos e doces estavam dispostos nas mesas, e o ambiente estava à meia luz. Eu ocupava uma das mesas junto com James, Lily, Peter e Sirius que, por incrível que pareça, tinha dispensado a companhia das meninas e conversava animadamente conosco.

-Acho que essa festa vai 'bombar' mais do que a passada. – Disse James.

-Com certeza. – Exclamou Lily. – É só olhar ao redor. Todos estão super animados! – Ela constatou feliz.

-A festa eu não sei, mas pelo menos a comida está muito boa. – Disse Peter arrancando a cabeça de um sapo de chocolate com uma dentada.

-E a bebida também. – Disse Sirius colocando uma garrafa de Firewhisky sobre a mesa. – Então, quem vai querer experimentar?

-Sirius, esconde essa garrafa, pelo amor de Merlin! – Eu exclamei quando vi a garrafa. – Se alguém falar alguma coisa-

-Relaxa Moony, ninguém aqui vai nos dedurar, estamos entre amigos. – Disse de maneira descontraída enquanto abria a garrafa e servia o líquido em alguns copos.

-Eu estou nessa! – Exclamou James pegando um dos copos. – Sempre quis experimentar isso.

-Eu também quero. – Disse Peter enfiando todo o sapo de chocolate na boca e pegando um copo para si.

-Lily?

-Ah não, obrigada. – Ela agradeceu simpática.

-Moony?

-Não, obrigada. – Recusei.

-Ah não! Você tem que beber! – Exclamou Sirius servindo mais um copo.

-É isso aí! Se um Maroto bebe todos bebem. – Reforçou James.

-Acontece que eu sou o único Maroto aqui que é monitor-

-Sem essa de monitor, você não tem como escapar. – James declarou.

-Mas- – eu tentei argumentar

-Vamos Moony, só para brindarmos juntos. – Sirius me pediu olhando nos meus olhos e sorrindo.

Senti meu estômago dar a cambalhota característica de quando o Sirius sorria pra mim e não consegui recusar.

-Tudo bem, e ao que vamos brindar?

-A nós. – Disse James erguendo o copo. – Aos Marotos.

Peter, Sirius e eu repetimos o gesto, "Marotos" dissemos em coro levando os copos a boca. Só o cheiro daquela bebida já era bastante forte e quando tomei um gole senti ela descer queimando pela minha garganta. Larguei o copo de lado logo depois do primeiro gole. Mas Peter, James e Sirius não fizeram como eu, continuaram tomando até terminar o primeiro copo.

-Quem topa uma segunda rodada? – Sirius perguntou feliz, vendo que todos os copos já tinham se esvaziado.

James fez menção de começar a falar, mas Lily interveio. - Agora já chega James. – Disse tomando o copo da mão do namorado. – Vamos dançar. – Completou puxando-o pela mão.

-Acho que pra mim já deu. – Disse Peter.

-Ah, não acredito! Vocês são muito fracos! Moony, você nem tomou a sua dose toda...

-Já brindei como você me pediu, não foi? Agora chega. – Eu disse em tom decidido.

-Ok, ok, se meus amigos não podem me acompanhar... Vou beber sozinho. – Ele disse enchendo o próprio copo mais uma vez.

Algumas horas se passaram e as pessoas começavam finalmente a se dispersar, indicando a proximidade do final da festa. James e Lily já não estavam mais a vista e Peter já tinha ido se deitar. Eu estava na mesa sozinho com Sirius, que ainda estava bebendo, mesmo com os meus constantes pedidos para que ele parasse.

-Agora já chega! – Eu disse tomando o copo da mão dele a força. – Não vou deixar você beber mais! A garrafa já está na metade!

-Me devolve. – ele me pediu com a voz já enrolada pela bebida.

-Não!

-Moony, por favor!

-Não! Dessa vez eu não vou ceder ao que você me pede. – Eu disse com firmeza. – Você não tem mais condições de beber!

Por um momento pensei que ele fosse protestar, mas ao invés disso sorriu para mim. Sorriu de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha feito antes. Aquilo não era só um sorriso amigável era um sorriso carinhoso, um sorriso cúmplice. Senti meu coração disparar e o ar se tornar rarefeito, as maças do meu rosto esquentaram e assumiram uma coloração vermelho sangue. Sirius pareceu perceber, pois sorriu ainda mais e levou uma das mãos até minha bochecha acariciando-a de leve. Minha pele se arrepiou inteira ao sentir seu toque.

-Você está sempre me protegendo. – Ele sussurrou ainda com a mão na minha bochecha. – Sempre do meu lado, cuidando de mim...

-Sirius, vamos embora daqui! – Eu surpreendi a mim mesmo quando o cortei. – Você está bêbado e eu não quero que se arrependa depois das coisas que falou ou fez hoje!

Tive que usar toda a minha força pra dizer aquilo. Tudo que eu mais queria era ouvi-lo falando daquela maneira carinhosa comigo, com aquele sorriso no rosto, mas eu sabia que ele não estava em seu estado normal e tinha medo que fosse tudo efeito da bebida, tinha medo que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido, tinha medo de criar falsas esperanças.

Passei um de seus braços pelo meu pescoço ajudando-o a se levantar e rumei cambaleando junto com ele para o dormitório. Sirius não disse mais nada, apenas resmungava algumas palavras soltas e algumas frases sem sentido enquanto subíamos. Quando finalmente chegamos, eu o deitei na cama e tirei seus sapatos, colocando suas pernas pra cima do colchão. Enquanto isso ele apenas me olhava com os olhos semi-serrados e ainda sorria daquela mesma maneira. Puxei a colcha para cobri-lo na altura dos ombros e então ele segurou minhas mãos.

-Eu estava falando sério quando disse que não sei o que seria de mim sem você. - Murmurou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

E então, antes que eu pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu sorrindo.

*******

Se existe uma palavra que pode me definir agora essa palavra é: Confusão.

Duas luas cheias já se passaram desde a festinha na sala comunal e eu só consigo me sentir mais confuso. As coisas que Sirius tinha me dito naquela noite não saiam da minha cabeça. Ele nunca mais tinha tocado naquele assunto comigo e eu não sabia se era por que ele não se lembrava de nada ou se estava com vergonha. Afinal, o que ele estava querendo disser com "Não sei o que seria de mim sem você?" Estaria me agradecendo por tê-lo ajudado a subir para o quarto, assim como fez no dia em que eu o ajudei com o dever de História da Magia e também no dia do baile de Natal? Ou estaria realmente se declarando pra mim? Se fosse pelo sorriso que ele lançou na minha direção eu diria que estaria se declarando pra mim, mas... se estivesse realmente se declarando por que não voltou a me procurar e falar comigo depois daquela noite? Estou ficando doido com isso! Ele sabe o que eu sinto por ele! Então por que não vem me dizer o que sente por mim também? Mas... e se ele não sentir nada? E se for só papo de bêbado? E se eu estiver criando expectativas falsas? Afinal se ele realmente sentisse alguma coisa por mim não teria me dito que queria apenas a minha amizade durante a conversa que tivemos na beira do lago...

Minha cabeça vai explodir! Cada vez que me convenço que estou me iludindo, cada vez que me convenço que Sirius não sente nada por mim, além de uma forte amizade, eu o vejo sorrir e tudo vai por água abaixo. Sim, sorrir pra mim, daquela mesma maneira que fez no dia da festinha. Sorrir aquele sorriso carinhoso e cúmplice. Ele tem feito isso constantemente agora, nossos olhares também se cruzam muito mais do que antes e eu vejo que ele me olha diferente, vejo que corresponde aos olhares significativos que me vejo disparando para ele no meio das aulas. Mas por que raios ele não me fala nada? Por que raios está me deixando no escuro? O que ele está querendo com tudo isso afinal? Me provocar? Me testar? Brincar com meus sentimentos assim como ele fazia com aquelas garotas com quem ele andava se agarrando?

Sirius Black está conseguindo virar minha cabeça mais do que noite de lua cheia!

*******

Hum... Nossa... Minha cama está especialmente gostosa essa manhã... Tão quentinha... Tão macia... Pena que eu já acordei. Estou com preguiça de abrir meus olhos, mas tenho que levantar, tenho que cumprir com algumas obrigações de monitor antes do café da manhã e...

WOW! Tem alguém aqui! Tem alguém deitado aqui comigo, atrás de mim! Sinto um braço envolver minha cintura e uma respiração quente na curva do meu pescoço!

Virei ligeiramente a cabeça na esperança de ver quem é e...

Com Mil fadas mordentes, é o Sirius!

Espera aí, deixa ver se eu entendi: O Sirius está deitado dormindo de conchinha comigo?! Estou sonhando! Óbvio! Só pode ser isso e... Ai! Caramba, pelo beliscão que eu acabei de me dar eu não estou dormindo, mas... como isso foi acontecer? Eu lembro perfeitamente da noite passada e sei que nós nos deitamos cada uma na sua cama! Tenho certeza mais do que absoluta disso! E se... E se eu sonhei com ele e acabei pulando inconscientemente para cama dele durante a noite?! Mas eu não sou sonâmbulo, e... Espera aí! Essa cama aqui é a minha! Estou vendo a minha varinha na mesinha de cabeceira, essa cama é minha com certeza! Então,... foi o Sirius que pulou pra minha cama!

Senti os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem com a brisa quente que a respiração calma e tranqüila dele proporcionava na curva do meu pescoço. Senti o ar faltar, minha garganta dar um nó, minhas entranhas se revirarem furiosamente e meu coração bater forte e rápido. Minha cabeça consegue estar mais embaralhada do que nunca, mas pela primeira vez eu não estou nem aí pra isso. Não quero saber o porquê de ele estar aqui. Não tenho nem idéia e mesmo assim não faço questão nenhuma de saber. Só quero sentir seu corpo quente deitado tão próximo do meu, só quero aproveitar a maravilhosa sensação do seu braço envolvendo minha cintura. Acho que esse é o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida!

Espera aí! Está passando uma coisa realmente muito pervertida pela minha cabeça agora... Será que a gente...? Não! Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa entre nós eu saberia com certeza, e além do mais nós dois estamos vestidos e os lençóis não estão bagunçados...

Ele está se mexendo! Ai que droga! Ele vai acordar agora e meu momento mágico vai por água abaixo! Quem manda não conseguir ficar quieto?! Quem manda não parar de tentar virar a cabeça pra contemplar o rosto sereno dele dormindo?! Quem manda-

WOW! Ele está se mexendo como alguém que se acomoda melhor na cama e... Está aproximando o rosto do meu pescoço e roçando os lábios na minha pele! Está ronronando ao pé do meu ouvido! Está envolvendo a minha cintura com mais força! Está colando nossos corpos, minhas costas estão totalmente coladas no seu tronco e eu sinto seu corpo quente...

Ops! Estou sentindo uma movimentação involuntária abaixo da minha cintura! Mas que droga! Imagina se o Sirius acorda agora e me vê nesse estado?! Vai pensar que eu sou um tarado! Nós estamos apenas dormindo juntos e eu já fico todo 'animado'! Mas também, fica difícil se controlar com alguém ronronando ao pé do seu ouvido e te envolvendo de uma maneira tão... tão maravilhosa! Principalmente quando esse alguém é Sirius Black!

Ele parou de se mexer, acho que está abrindo os olhos e...

Sirius se afastou de mim com se tivesse tomado um choque. Pulou da cama e deu vários passos pra trás. Sua boca estava aberta, seus olhos arregalados, e suas sobrancelhas tão arqueadas que quase desapareciam por entre seus cabelos negros. Ficou branco como cera e logo em seguida vermelho como nunca. Eu apenas me sentei na cama cuidando para que nada abaixo da minha cintura ficasse visível. Esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não, ele simplesmente pegou seu uniforme e sumiu porta a fora.

Agora chaga! Minha paciência acabou! Quem ele pensa que é pra brincar comigo desse jeito?! Pular pra minha cama no meio da noite e de manhã pular fora sem me dar nenhuma satisfação, sem me dar nenhuma explicação! Sim, por que _agora_ eu quero explicações! Por que ele fica me provocando desse jeito? Quer ver até onde eu consigo resistir? Quer testar seu poder de sedução comigo?! Será que ele não vê que só está conseguindo me machucar com isso tudo?! Só está me magoando com esse joguinho!

Nós precisávamos conversar, e não passaria de hoje!

*******

Na hora do jantar Sirius se despediu de mim, James e Peter dizendo que não estava com fome e que já ia se deitar. Minha barriga estava roncando, mas se essa seria a melhor chance de conversa que teríamos valeria a pena sacrificar uma refeição. Esperei dez minutos depois que ele saiu e fui atrás.

A expectativa dessa conversa estava me dando as costumeiras sensações de tudo que é relacionado ao Padfoot. Subi as escadas para a torre sentindo as mãos suarem e meu estômago se revolver como se travasse uma batalha mortal com meu intestino.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório encontrei Sirius sentado na beira da cama, pensativo. Ele se levantou quando eu entrei, parecendo aflito, e fez menção de sair.

-Acho que nós precisamos ter uma conversa. – Eu disse empurrando a porta e me posicionando diante dela para bloquear a saída.

Vendo que eu estava determinado ele não insistiu e apenas deu de ombros. – Fala. – Me pediu sem emoção na voz.

-Fala? É só isso que você tem pra me dizer? É só isso que você me diz depois de passar meses sorrindo pra mim e correspondendo os meus olhares? É isso que você me diz depois de acariciar minhas bochechas e dizer que não sabe o que seria de você sem mim? É isso que você me diz depois de acordar na minha cama?! – Exclamei elevando a voz mais do que gostaria.

Ele ficou quieto, apenas me olhando.

-O que você está querendo? Me enlouquecer? Me confundir? Me testar? Brincar comigo? Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, então por que me provoca dessa maneira? Você deve estar achando tudo isso muito engraçado, não é mesmo?! Você deve estar adorando me ver confuso e perdido do jeito que eu estou! Deve estar rindo as minhas custas enquanto se diverte com aquelas piranhas que você arranja! – Exclamei elevando ainda mais a voz e sentindo o sangue ferver.

Ele continuou calado e isso foi me irritando profundamente.

-Você não vai falar nada?! Você acha que não mereço uma explicação?!

Ele continuou calado, mas agora parecia extremamente inquieto. Mordia o lábio inferior e corria as mãos pelos cabelos a todo instante.

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AGINDO DESSA MANEIRA?! – Eu comecei a gritar descontrolado. - O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO?! ME RESPONDE SIRIUS! ME-

Ele avançou na minha direção a passos largos e em um movimento rápido me pegou pela gola das vestes em me jogou contra a parede com força, colando seu corpo ao meu e mantendo nossos rostos muito próximos. Minha voz morreu instantaneamente e pela pressão que seu corpo exercia contra o meu eu pude sentir o coração de Sirius bater tão descompensado quanto o meu.

-Será que você é assim tão cego assim que não consegue nem ver aquilo que está escrito em letras garrafais na sua cara?! Eu vou te mostrar por que eu venho agindo dessa maneira! Eu vou te mostrar o que eu quero com você Remus Lupin! – Ele exclamou olhando nos meus olhos.

Suas mãos se soltaram da gola das minhas vestes e tomaram rumos diferentes, uma subiu pelo meu pescoço e se afundou nos cabelos logo acima da minha nuca, a outra tomou a direção contraria e escorregou pela lateral do meu corpo envolvendo minha cintura. Eu não conseguia falar nada, pensar em nada e o máximo que consegui fazer foi jogar os braços em volta do pescoço dele e fechar os olhos. Senti nossas respirações ofegantes ficando cada vez mais próximas até se misturarem e a ponta do nariz dele roçar com o meu. Senti Sirius plantar um selinho bem no cantinho da minha boca e depois fazer o mesmo do outro lado. Senti ele roçar nossos lábios bem devagar sem fazer pressão alguma. Senti os carinhos suaves e gentis que as mãos dele faziam nos meus cabelos e cintura. Senti ele capturar meu lábio inferior e mordiscá-lo delicadamente. Soltei um suspiro involuntário, e então, ele me beijou.

Bem lenta e delicadamente senti seus lábios fazendo pressão sobre os meus, experimentando o gosto da minha boca. Meus joelhos amoleceram e se não fosse pela pressão que o corpo de Sirius exercia contra o meu tinha certeza que já estaria no chão. Como alguém que acorda de um transe, comecei a corresponder ao beijo que até agora tinha participado apenas passivamente. Passeava com as mãos em suas costas pressionando ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu, sentindo como nosso encaixe era perfeito. Aos poucos ele foi aprofundando o beijo e eu parecia estar flutuando de tão maravilhosamente extraordinário que estava sendo aquele momento. Não queria que terminasse nunca, e se fosse um sonho escolheria não acordar nunca mais.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo ficamos ali, apenas nos beijando e acariciando um ao outro, não sei quantos beijos demos, nem quantos suspiros eu deixei escapar, só sei que não gostei quando ele desacelerou o beijo e separou nossas bocas.

-Eu não quero te enlouquecer, te testar, nem muito menos brincar com você. Eu gosto de você, gosto de você de verdade. – Ouvi ele sussurrar ao pé do meu ouvido.

Sorrindo, eu abri meus olhos e encarei profundamente os dele. Aqueles olhos azuis que outrora demonstravam confusão, espanto e mágoa, agora estavam serenos, límpidos, tranqüilos e olhavam pra mim de um jeito tão... Carinhoso!

-Eu não sei _por que_, _como_ nem _quando_ isso aconteceu. Só sei que aconteceu. Só sei que um dia desses me peguei pensando em você, em como tudo que você tinha me dito na noite do baile de Natal fazia sentido, em como eu estava me comportando como um idiota não só com você mas com todos a minha volta também. Na semana seguinte, me peguei pensando em você de novo, em como você só queria o meu bem, em como você estava sempre ao meu lado me dando força e se importando comigo, apesar de tudo. Alguns dias depois, me peguei pensando em você mais uma vez, em como você era importante pra mim e em como me fazia falta quando não estava ao seu lado. E assim eu fui pensando, semana após semana, dia após dia, até não conseguir tirar você da minha cabeça. Só sei que, de um dia pro outro, percebi que ficava com uma garota diferente a cada semana por que nenhuma delas tinha aquilo que eu procurava, de um dia para o outro, elas perderam a graça e eu a vontade de me envolver com elas. Só sei que de repente tive necessidade de sorrir pra você, de olhar pra você e assim cada dia mais até não conseguir desgrudar os olhos de você. Só sei que quando vi já estava completamente envolvido, enlaçado... Moony, eu... eu acho que... estou apaixonado. – Ele confessou parecendo supresso com as próprias palavras.

Eu quase não acreditei quando ouvi, Sirius Black estava se declarando pra mim! Eu não estava maluco, ele estava realmente ali, na minha frente dizendo todas aquelas coisas lindas e dizendo que... estava apaixonado! Sirius Black estava apaixonado por mim! Eu não esperava por isso, _nunca_ esperei. Nunca esperei que ele correspondesse aos meus sentimentos, pra mim isso era apenas um sonho distante, uma fantasia, uma ilusão.

Uma explosão de alegria invadiu meu peito como se estivessem dando uma festa dentro de mim, eu não conseguia dizer nada, parecia ter desaprendido a falar, senti os olhos arderem e sorrir foi a única coisa que consegui, sorrir o maior sorriso da minha vida.

-Moony, me desculpe por ter te deixado no escuro durante tanto tempo, eu não queria que se sentisse confuso, mas a verdade é que eu também estava confuso. Eu não entendia como isso podia estar acontecendo e confesso que perdi algumas noites de sono tentando entender. Eu fui muito covarde. Eu não tinha coragem de assumir que gostava de você, e tive que tomar um porre pra corresponder ao seu sorriso pela primeira vez. Eu não tinha coragem de jogar abertamente, então preferia ficar te olhando de longe, trocando olhares com você durante as aulas, mas fingindo que não sentia nada, insistindo em ser só seu amigo. Até a noite passada, quando vi você tendo um pesadelo. Você se debatia na cama, suava frio, murmurava o meu nome, e eu... não resisti. Eu não consegui ficar apenas te olhando de longe, então pulei pra sua cama, te abracei e comecei a sussurrar bobagens carinhosas ao seu ouvido. Alguns minutos depois você se acalmou e eu... eu percebi que não adiantava mais lutar contra, não adiantava mais tentar esconder ou fingir que esse sentimento não era nada, por que no momento em que te abracei ali na cama, senti meu coração acelerar de uma maneira que nunca tinha acontecido antes, eu descobri que aquele era o meu lugar, ao seu lado, te protegendo, cuidando de você. Eu não consegui mais sair dali e acabei adormecendo. Quando acordei tomei um susto tão grande de ter acordado ao seu lado, e principalmente de você ter me visto ali, que não consegui dizer nada e apenas saí correndo. Eu sei que você deve estar com raiva de mim por eu ter sido tão covarde e ter te deixado tão confuso, mas eu não pude evitar, eu não fiz por mal, eu juro que não queria te magoar ou brincar com seus sentimentos-

– Eu não estou com raiva de você, Pad. – Eu o interrompi. - Eu sei como são essas coisas. Eu também já passei por isso, eu também já fiquei confuso, eu também já tentei negar, eu também já tive vergonha de assumir, e eu não culpo você por nada disso. Eu amo você, e você nem pode imaginar o quanto eu estou feliz de descobrir que sou correspondido. Nada mais importa pra mim agora, a única coisa que realmente me importa é que você está aqui comigo e eu quero que seja sempre assim. – Confessei sorrindo pra ele, e fiquei feliz ao ver que ele também sorriu pra mim. – Padfoot, você aceita ser meu namorado?

Ele arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, piscou algumas vezes seguidas e hesitou. Com certeza não estava esperando por essa pergunta. Eu me arrependi imediatamente. Como pude ser tão burro? Era óbvio que Sirius não gostava de compromissos! Fugia desesperadamente deles, gostava de ser livre, de ter seu espaço, sempre foi assim! E eu fui logo pedindo ele em namoro, assim, na lata! E nós só demos uns beijos! Por que eu era assim, tão ridiculamente romântico e sentimental? Além do mais, ele tinha acabado de falar que estava confuso e sem coragem de assumir os sentimentos nem pra mim, imagina pro colégio inteiro!

-Erm... Tudo bem se você não quiser, eu sei que tudo ainda é muito recente pra você e vou entender se preferir não assumir nenhum compromisso... – Tentei concertar.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus. – É claro que eu quero! – Disse abrindo um grande sorriso.

-Pad, você tem certeza do que está falando? Não vai ser fácil, a gente vai enfrentar muito pré-conceito em todos os lugares que formos-

-É claro que eu tenho certeza! Já tinha até planejado te pedir em namoro, mas você foi mais rápido. – Ele disse sorrindo. - Eu não quero mais sair de perto de você. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me envolvia em seus braços novamente e me puxava para um beijo apaixonado.

Eu me deixei envolver por seus braços sorrindo e correspondi ao beijo intensamente. Aquele não era só mais um beijo, aquele era _o_ beijo, o _nosso_ beijo. E aquele quem estava beijando não era só o Padfoot, agora ele era o _meu_ Padfoot. E eu não era só o Moony, agora eu era o _seu_ Moony. E _juntos_ nós éramos o casal mais feliz, apaixonado e, como certeza, o mais inusitado de toda a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

*******

Alguns meses depois...

*******

-Não Pad. – Eu neguei enfaticamente.

-Ah... Qual é Moony, até parece que você não quer. – Ele murmurava perto do meu ouvido.

-Não se trata disso. Já te disse que agora não dá. – Disse afastando-o.

-Hum... Poxa Moony... Por favor, vai. – Ele dizia enquanto roçava a ponta do nariz na minha bochecha.

Já passava das onze da noite e eu, Sirius e James éramos os únicos ocupantes da sala comunal. Estávamos terminando um trabalho enorme de Transfiguração para o dia seguinte.

-Para Pad. Olha o James aí, assim você vai acabar constrangendo ele!

-Prongs, você está constrangido? – Sirius perguntou virando-se para James.

James estava sentado em frente a mim e parecia muito concentrado no seu trabalho, escrevia freneticamente já há alguns minutos. – Hã? – Disse erguendo a cabeça. – Ah, por favor, não se incomodem com a minha presença. – Disse voltando a encarar o pergaminho.

-Viu? Ele não está constrangido. – Padfoot murmurou enquanto espalhava beijinhos pela minha bochecha.

-Tudo bem, mas nós ainda temos esse trabalho pra terminar-

-O que você acha da gente terminar lá em cima, na minha cama?

Eu lancei um olhar cético na direção dele. – Eu não sei se era isso que você falava para as garotinhas com quem saía, mas comigo não vai funcionar!

-Caramba, Moony! – Ele bufou se largando na cadeira ao meu lado. – Você é jogo duro mesmo, hein! Já tem três meses que a gente está junto e nada! Na-da!

-Por quê? O garanhão de Hogwarts não agüenta esperar tanto tempo?

-Quer parar de me chamar assim. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sou mais nenhum garanhão-

James deu uma risadinha.

-Tá rindo do que? – Perguntou Sirius virando-se bruscamente para ele.

-Nada. É só engraçado pensar que um homem conseguiu aquilo que todas as mulheres do colégio tentaram: Colocar o Padfoot na coleira! – Riu James jogando uma bolinha de papel amassado na cabeça de Sirius e dando uma piscadela na minha direção.

-Cala a boca, viadinho. – Sirius xingou descontraído, devolvendo a bolinha de papel.

James levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou significativamente para Sirius, depois para mim e voltou para Sirius. Tinha no rosto uma expressão risonha. – Vou fingir que não escutei esse seu xingamento infeliz.

Nós rimos.

-Nem adianta ficar me olhando com essa carinha de cachorro abandonado. – Eu disse tentando não olhar para a expressão no rosto dele.

-Mas eu sou um cachorro abandonado! Você está me abandonando-

-Pad, não faz drama vai...

Mas Sirius era teimoso, era insistente e era irresistível! Eu nem tive tempo de terminar a frase e ele já passava os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e iniciava uma trilha de beijos molhados que desciam pelo meu pescoço.

Estava realmente muito difícil manter a concentração no meu trabalho...

Ele subiu novamente chegando até o meu rosto, beijando o cantinho da minha boca e mordiscando o meu lábio inferior enquanto murmurava coisas ao meu ouvido que, definitivamente, deixariam qualquer senhora de cabelo em pé!

Sem conseguir mais me segurar eu cedi aos seus carinhos e larguei a pena, com a qual escrevia, na mesa, usando a mão recém livre para puxar a nuca de Sirius e beijá-lo com vontade.

-Erm... Sem quer interromper esse momento tão romântico entre o lobinho e o cachorrão, mas... _agora_ eu estou ficando constrangido. – Anunciou James em um tom leve, ainda sem tirar os olhos do papel. – Sabe,... o Peter está na enfermaria e eu ainda vou demorar umas duas horas aqui, então-

Sirius nem esperou ele acabar de falar. Levantou-se rapidamente e tomou a direção do dormitório puxando-me pela mão.

-Me lembre que estou te devendo essa! – Ele exclamou para Prongs quando já chegávamos ao pé da escada.

-Só não façam muito barulho, tenho que me concentrar aqui, e... juízo! – Ele exclamou de volta, descontraído como sempre.

Começamos a galgar os degraus rapidamente e assim que desaparecemos na curva da escada ele me prensou contra a parede.

-Você gosta mesmo de me jogar contra a parede, hein. – Brinquei arfante enquanto ele afrouxava o nó da minha gravata.

-Só... um... pouquinho... – Ele respondeu com a voz carregada, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo.

Eu dei uma risada e afastei o corpo dele, colocando as duas mãos espalmadas em seu peito.

-Aqui não, Pad. – Disse olhando para os lados. – Estamos no meio das escadas, imagina se aparece alguém-

-Com certeza esse alguém vai presenciar a cena mais excitante da vida dele. – Ele brincou tentando se reaproximar. – A não ser que seja do primeiro ano, por que aí vai ficar traumatizado... Mas mesmo assim será bom, por que vai aprender a não ficar andando por aí no meio da noite-

-Eu estou falando sério. – Disse impedindo a reaproximação. - Sou monitor, tenho que dar o exemplo-

-Mas você está dando o exemplo: Ame aos seus semelhantes! Ou então: Faça amor não faça guerra! Ou ainda: Arranje um namorado irresistível e deixe o trabalho de Transfiguração pra depois...

Eu ri mais uma vez.

-Já disse que aqui não. – Disse tomando sua mão e puxando-o em direção ao quarto.

-Você é sempre tão certinho! – Ele resmungou quando chegamos ao dormitório vazio.

-E você é sempre tão safado. – Rebati.

-Eu não sou safado. – Ele disse trancando a porta e vindo em minha direção com um olhar faminto. – Só estou ansioso para provar do seu lado... Vamos dizer... _Lobo mau._ – Disse maliciosamente enquanto abria os botões da minha camisa.

-Ah, é? Eu vou te dar o que você deseja então. – Eu disse, e, em um gesto rápido, eu me livrei da minha camisa, já completamente desabotoada, e o empurrei. Sirius cambaleou e caiu com as costas na minha cama. Parei para admirá-lo.

-O que você tanto olha?

-Estava vendo se você vai ficar bem de vermelho. – Disse subindo na cama e me sentando sobre o quadril de Sirius, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Ele sorriu malicioso. – Estava perdendo o seu tempo, meu caro. Eu não pretendo ser a chapeuzinho vermelho.

-Ah, não? E vai ser quem então? A vovozinha?

-Não. – Ele disse de maneira simples, e me pegando desprevenido, rolou na cama e inverteu as posições, sentando sobre o meu quadril. – Eu vou ser o lenhador! – Ele disse com um ar triunfante.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada alta.

-Mas não precisa se preocupar meu lobinho... – Ele ia dizendo enquanto beijava o meu tronco, subindo com a boca da linha do meu umbigo até o meu pescoço. – Por que eu não pretendo abrir sua barriga... – Murmurou em meu ouvido direito. – E te matar... – Sussurrou passando para o ouvido esquerdo. – Só se for de _cansaço_!

Depois disso eu só tive tempo de puxar a varinha e acenar rapidamente, fechando o cortinado em volta da cama. Eu, que já tinha entregado ao Sirius meu coração e minha alma, finalmente entreguei a ele meu corpo. Nós nos envolvemos em uma confusão louca de mãos e pernas e braços e bocas... E sentindo-me o lobisomem mais feliz do mundo, deixei que nossos gemidos e _uivos_ preenchessem o quarto.

**FIM**

* * *

_Reviews são bem legais para levantar o ânimo das autoras! ;) _


End file.
